Life Changing Mistakes: After the Last Hope
by LoneWolfeh
Summary: Life changing mistakes is about what happens after The Lost Hope. Starclan is trying to unite the clans, will they succeed?
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

It was a crystal clear newleaf morning, and five starly cats were gathering together in a meadow full of flowers for a meeting of some sort. A gray she-cat cleared her throat then calmly said, "The time has finally come."

A young fire-colored orange tom looked at the gray she-cat and asked, "The time for what Yellowfang?"

Yellowfang looked back at him. "For the clans to unite as one, forever."

A bluish she-cat stepped into the clearing and muttered, "She's right, Firestar. The clans must live together, the warrior code must be destroyed. There has been a sign." She paused to take a breath before continuing, "On the night of the Dark Forest atatck, the clans were all helping each other during the different waves, we think that this was meant to stay that way, for the clans to help each other."

"But Bluestar, the very first Starclan cats created the warrior code, and you want to destroy it? Wouldn't that make warriors useless?" Firestar asked, not sure if this was a good idea.

"Warriors would not be useless, they'll still be needed to protect the clan from harm, and hunt. This is how it should be." Yellowfang explained.

A golden tom added, "That's right. I agree that we must take care of this, or bad things can happen. The clans should not be enemies and help each other, it would keep more cats alive."

"Alright, Lionheart. And since everyone is agreeing to this, so am I." Firestar said.

"Then it's settled. Lionheart, what will you do to bring the clans together?" Bluestar asked.

Lionheart just said, "I will do something that no other cat would ever think of doing!"

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Truce? Or truce forever

**Chapter 1: Truce? Or truce forever!**

Ivypool walked across the tree bridge to the island. She wanted to talk to Hollowflight, who is her new best friend. She looked around the clearing for him, then spotted the young tom sitting alone. Ivypool raced toward him and greeted, "Hi."

Hollowflight turned to face her. "Hello Ivypool," He said. "How's things in Thunderclan?"

"Good." Ivypool replied. "Molepaw chased down a fox yesterday, with the help of Jayfeather." She sat down, getting comfortable.

"Awesome, we have plenty of fish in Riverclan. I caught five yesterday!" Hollowflight exclaimed.

"Well, I wish that we could catch prey like that." Ivypool sighed.

"Welcome all to the gathering tonight!" Blackstar called from the tree branch.

"Oh, the gathering's about to start!" Hollowflight said and ran toward the other cats. Ivypool followed closely and sat next to Hollowflight and her apprentice Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw stood still, then said, "How does this work? Ivypool looked at him and answered, "Don't ask such questions like a kit and just listen!" She didn't mean to get snappy with him, but it was not very sensible for an apprentice to say. "Oh, okay." Cloudpaw muttered in a sad tone.

"Shadowclan has been healthy and we have new kits, Tawnypelt has given birth to four she-cats, Mothkit, Robinkit, Dawnkit, and Breezekit." Blackstar announced.

"Mothkit, Robinkit, Dawnkit, Breezekit!" The crowd chanted. Ivyshock and Hollowflight joined in, but Cloudpaw stayed silent.

"Okay, now Riverclan's turn." Mistystar mewed. "We have lots of prey and it's been a great Newleaf for our clan." She stepped back and beckoned for Onestar to speak.

Onestar said, "Windclan is free of sickness, but no rabbits have been coming out of their dens. We are growing hungry and wish to stay in one of your clan's camp."

Everyone let out shock meows and yowls arose from the crowd. Bramblestar dipped his head, "Alright Onestar, you were once a friend of Firestar's and we would be happy for you to stay with us." "Thank you." Onestar said and sat down.

"Thunderclan is doing fine and we have three new apprentices. Cloudpaw, Amberpaw, and Dewpaw."

Ivypool smiled then looked beside her, but Cloudpaw was gone...

* * *

**Dun dun dun dun! What will happen next?**

**and by the way, Cloudpaw is Cloudtail and Brightheart's son. I couldn't remember their real son's name so I made up my own! Also, Dewpaw is one of their sons and Amberpaw is their daughter!**

**Please review! I hope you liked it! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Places, New Faces

**Chapter 2: New Places, New Faces**

"Don't ask such questions like a kit and just listen!" Cloudpaw mimicked Ivypool's words. "Pft, I'm no kit! I may be blind but I'm not a kit!" He hissed as he walked through a strange, dark cave on the other side of the island.

The young apprentice was unaware of his surroundings, and he ran into a furry large animal. The animal growled at Cloudpaw and swiped it's paw at him. Cloudpaw dodged the attack and ran in the opposite direction, making him further in the cave.

Starclan help me! Cloudpaw kept running until he knocked into a wall where the cave ends. Cloudpaw fell down on the ground, and the animal pounced at him with large, furocious claws.

* * *

"Give him some space!" Cloudpaw heard as he opened one eye. "He's waking up!" A dark black tom yowled.

"Night's-Rain, I told you to give him some space!" A tortishell she-cat hissed.

"Okay, Rose's-Thorn." Night's-Rain sighed and walked out of the den.

Where am I? Coudpaw thought. He opened his other eye and stared at the tortishell she-cat in confusment. Why can I see? I'm blind, but I can see!

"Hello young one." Rose's-Thorn greeted in a soft, sweet tone.

"H-hi." Cloudpaw mewed, still confused about why he can see.

"So, how are you feeling?" Rose's-Thorn asked, her green eyes sparkling.

"I'm feeling good, I guess." Cloudpaw answered, his stomach growled in hunger. "But I'm kind of hungry." He added.

The young she-cat's ears twitched then she said, "I'll be right back."

Cloudpaw nodded as he curiously watched Rose's-Thorn leave the den. She came back a few minutes later with a rabbit in her jaws and dropped it at Cloudpaw's paws and mewed, "There."

Cloudpaw looked at the rabbit and licked his lips. "Thanks." He muttered and bent down to take a bite out of the rabbit. It's meat was so juicy and delicious tasting since Cloudpaw hadn't eaten for a long while.

"Your welcome." Rose's-Thorn purred.

After Cloudpaw had fully eaten the prey, he lifted his head and asked, "What is this place?"

The she-cat let out a giggle and said, "Young one, we are in the camp of the Moontribe."

* * *

**Reviews are great, thanks for reading and would you put what you think the Moontribe is all about in your reviews! Then you'll all see how close you get!**


	4. Chapter 4: Lost Feelings

**Okay, so first of all I have a few things to say. zgirl16 has corrected my mistake. Emberpaw is a tom and Dewpaw is a she-cat, I got mixed up! And she also said that their other son is Snowpaw, so I will do Snowpaw for now on, but he's still blind! Just so you know, some of this will become really depressing and SUPER violent, just to warn you! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lost Feelings**

After Thunderclan's Report At The Gathering...

"Where is Snowpaw?" Some Thunderclan cats murmered at the apprentice's disapearence.

Blackstar shrugged. "So what? He could've just stepped out for a walk."

Bramblestar turned his gaze toward the Shadowclan leader. "I respect your opinion Blackstar, but Snowpaw is blind. And if he went for a walk, he could be killed in a matter of minutes."

The crowd gasped and muttered things to each other until Onestar let out a warning yowl, "Quiet! We will go back to our camps, and Thunderclan will send out search patrols, right Bramblestar?"

"Right." Bramblestar agreed, not even thinking the same solution. "Okay, Thunderclan follow me back to camp." The leader jumped off the tree branch and across the bridge. The rest of his clan followed silently, not even making eye contact with one another.

They got to the camp in one peace and settled down in their nests.

Squirrelflight was about to call the patrols out when CLoudtail stopped her.

"Don't send any patrols, Squirrelflight." The warrior murmured sadly.

"But wh-why?" Squirrelflight asked, her meow full of suprise.

"Because, I'd rather never search for my son, then find him dead." Cloudtail said. "pleas-"

"But Cloudtail!" Brightheart interrupted him as she ran up to the two cats. "Snowpaw might not be dead! He could be alive somewhere out there!"

"No, he won't!" Cloudtail hissed. "There is no such thing as happy endings, and there isn't Starclan to grant us miracles!"

Brightheart jumped back at his words. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it's time to move on!" Cloudtail yelled. "Our son is blind and weak! There's no way he could be alive!"

"But Starclan will guide him, I know it!" Brightheart said.

"Come on Brightheart. Starclan is just a nursery tale, they're not real!" Cloudtail meowed.

Squirrelflight stared at the two fighting. "You're mates for crying out loud, stop arguing!"

"There is Starclan!" Brightheart said, ignoring the confused Squirrelflight. "And if you don't believe that, then- then- then I'll just go!" She ran out of camp and deep into the woods.

Cloudtail's eyes filled with sorrow as he yelled, "Brightheart, please come back! I-I didn't mean it!" But the one-eyed warrior wasn't to be seen.

Cloudtail scampered after her, lifting his muzzle to smell her sweet scent. He smelled it, but it was mixed with a familiar scent. Blood.

Alarmingly, Cloudtail raced toward the scent. He came to the lake, where Brightheart lyed on the shore, motionless and soaked in dark red blood.

"No!" Cloudtail yowled and raced toward her, digging his nose in her fur. "Please, wake up!" He begged, but there was no reply.

Coudtail pulled his nose out of Brightheart's pelt and screamed, "NOOOO!"

* * *

**Yep, I cried while writing that part! Sorry all Brightheart fans, I just had to... It raps up the story! Reviews are totally awesome, so please review!**


End file.
